<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misery loves company by aPaperCupCut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886745">Misery loves company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPaperCupCut/pseuds/aPaperCupCut'>aPaperCupCut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penumbra (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Smoking, attempt at writing something small and quiet, btw its def part of a general au i have... that ive written very little for lol, i heard this song literally today, implied imprisonment/hostage situation, implied mind palace kinda idk the correct term. but its not really that, inspired by a song, just - this scene in my head, kind of a reunion of two depressed dudes...? i guess?, look i have no excuses i just really like music, tbh lots of implied stuff that isnt exactly vital to notice, very very vague - this is like a scene that i needed to write but the actual plot isnt there, would prob be better as an animatic but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPaperCupCut/pseuds/aPaperCupCut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Have a seat, misery</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Lord, how I've missed you</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Don't go cryin' to me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>That I kept you away for too long</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Just put your feet up, friend</i>
  <br/>
  <i>'Cause I read all your postcards</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And in a way I am happy to say</i>
  <br/>
  <i>That you've never been gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Let me light that for you</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It seems your hand's a bit shaky</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We've got damage to do</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And I know you need smoke in your chest</i>
  <br/>
  <i>So have a seat, misery</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And don't ever mistake me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Of all of my friends, you know</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You are the one I like best</i>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">
    <em>Have a Seat, Misery - Shayfer James</em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Philip meets an old friend in extenuating circumstances. A short scene of a larger story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarence &amp; Philip LaFresque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misery loves company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room is dark and warm. A stark contrast to the weather outside; the light is dim, through the filthy window glass, but it is unmistakably snow, a frothing storm of white. The only light besides is what little the fire gives. Warm; low. Philip exhales, breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares, empty headed, at the framed photographs on the mantle. Does not glance across from him, nor to the papers cluttered on the side table beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it isn't long until he feels his companion stir, coalescing, a soundless movement that drifts through the still air. Dust is disturbed, and Philip cannot help the smile that whispers over his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Been awhile, huh?" he murmurs. "What took you so long?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philip doesn't answer, simply shaking his head. His fingers hesitate; then, he reaches out, a lighter in hand. And as Clarence leans forward, cigarette in mouth, it is with a natural ease that he lights it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarence hums, a small, pleased sound; and the two sit comfortably in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philip has nothing and everything to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's been awhile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been too long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what you want, monkey?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn." Clarence exhales a plume of smoke, lazily. Formless and dense, but Philip, for once, feels like he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>breath.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something small in him relaxes, relieved. "Seriously, why'd you take so long? I've been missing you, bud."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philip shrugs, but he smiles. He lingers, for a moment, on the letters Clarence sent him while away - but he shuts his eyes, knowing that Clarence is already settling into his old role. His mouth tastes bitter. "We've got a lot to do, Clarence. Hold the complaining for later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, sure." His hands are shaking. It's an unwanted observation: the skin drawn tight over his knuckles, veins large and prominent. Philip doesn't keep track of time, not for a long time, but it's this that reminds him of the passing years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've gotten myself into quite a lot of trouble," Philip finally says, and that old, sweetly familiar misery drapes itself over his bones. "The long story short is my arrogance getting the better of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That why it was so difficult getting here--?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, no time like the present, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is like a cocoon, holding the two together as the storm outside gains in strength. But it can't reach them here; no, they are the only two inhabitants, even if one of them is transient in nature. But oh, he and Philip both know - Clarence never truly leaves.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen this song (<a href="https://youtu.be/NK1hupFvi7M">Have a Seat, Misery by Shayfer James</a>) randomly came on while i was at work and i played it over and over with this same vague, smog like scene playing in my head, with very very little dialogue but unmistakably part of a general au i have. (said au is basically a catch all for several penumbra ficsi have, some which ive actually written and some i havent)</p>
<p>tbh ill just be happy if this catches that feeling i Felt so strongly, but man. im not any kind of skilled writer :T</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://echo-leech.tumblr.com/post/631369591713677312/misery-loves-company-apapercupcut-penumbra">also posted on my tumblr cuz its short, why not</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>